Falling in love with an ex ON BREAK
by atalliz
Summary: During our life, we met people, make friends, fall in love, fall out of love, experience, people left our life. We grow. But sometimes, certain persons are just meant to be in our lives, and no matter what happens, they will be there, in a corner of our life I will resume writing this story but in February / March. I want to give it a new fresh start. And gives you a better story
1. Chapter 1

**Falling in love with an ex**

Sometimes, when the moon allows it, when the stars align and the universe is at the right place, Sasuke finds himself lost in his own body, lost in his mind, blaming the whole world, especially himself. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, maybe one time per year he was just being honest with himself.

Screaming to the sea, to himself in himself.

He is lost. Not only about where he was - alcohol to blame- but about his life also…

Just a man, wondering about his life choice and the millions of possibilities of events that could have happened…

Sometimes, when Sasuke thinks about it and is being honest to himself, he really thinks that he should have listened to his big brother._ Oh_, Itachi could be an ass but a _genius ass_. The Uchiha prodigy, there is a reason why he was called like that since childhood. He should have followed his brother plan and run away from their family the soonest possible.

He did screw up.

Unfortunately, the list of thing he messed up, don't stop there.

He shouldn't have listened to his mother. How wrong and _fucking_ petty she was. Don't get him wrong, he does love his mother but she did fuck up with his life _especially _with his relationship, with his lovers.

Now _thanks to her_, he is a married man. For three years. And still no children insight to his mother and wife displeasure.

People say he is lucky and they are right...to some extent.

A young man who is lucky to not live paycheck to paycheck, the best lawyer of the country married to one of the best surgeon worldwide known. A stunning woman. Haruno..._Uchiha_ Sakura was the woman choose by his mother to be his _partner for life._ A respectable woman for whom he has no love, nor the slightest affection.

In three years they had been married, they had sex for like two or three times, most of them during their honeymoon.

Yes he would agree, he is a shitty husband but he still respects his wife, never he had disrespected her, cheated on her in any way. He doesn't show her much affection, not that he shows affection to anyone.

He does make it up to her in other way, they travel around the world once a month, they have dinner in the finest restaurant twice a week, they talk all night long and they instore a no-work at home rule, which was clearly directly a rule for him since a med. does not bring patients home.

Maybe yes, he is lucky but he doesn't feel like it. He is trap in a loveless marriage, until he died, will no children by his side. What a cruel and selfish thing to bring children into this world in a loveless marriage.

Maybe in another world, he could have loved her, in a world where _she _didn't exist in his life.

Uchiha Sasuke was a man of action. He had very few regrets in life, he always took the right decision...most of the time. He stood up to his father for moving out of the Uchiha compound, for choosing a different career and basically for _bullshitting _the plan he had for his son. Contrary to Itachi he was still under his parents' sight...and control.

_Should really have listened to Itachi…_

_Oh,_ he _hated_ that.

Itachi, the genius, the prodigy, being always right, years in advance, seeing everything, having plans that could rival a Nara mind.

He also hates that he had to call Itachi to pick him up at two in the morning.

He has no idea of when the hell he moves out of the beach and how he did it but now he was lying on a bench, drunk as a skunk, in a public parc somewhere near Narashami…He drove four hours for that, to be didn't choose this village randomly.

This was where he last saw _her. _

His previous girlfriend...his little flower, _Hinata. _

_Narashami_, the town where they used to escape their family, the pressure, to forget everything. The last time he saw her she was so beautiful and so proud. He broke her heart, made it impossible to have a job in Japan _-courtesy of his mother-_, she was blacklisted and yet she stand proud didn't shear a tear. She left him, alone in a park similar to this one, like the idiot he was. He had hoped she would cry, beg him to refuse to marry a woman he did not love, to stay with her, to fight for them. He as ready to do that, he already had an account just for that, for years half of his salary was transferred on it. He was ready to run away with her, _for her_, she just had to say so. He was selfish...and she was selfless.

_Foolish little Sasuke._

And now, he is drunk with his conscious taking his brother's voice...He just wants to sleep and maybe, _just maybe_ he will wake up with his life in order, just like before.

"**Oh, he is so drunk! **laugh a giant looking down on Sasuke who passed out, **" He looks like you when you drink, even his hair fall down like yours"**

The man he was talking to just had a frown on his face. He seems tired. Tired and sad.

"**Sasuke,** called the man while leaning toward the younger man,** wake up, we are going home"**

"**I feel like shit…"**

"**Here, some med for the little head of yours,** said the taller of three giving him a bottle

"**Thank you Kisame"**

He does really feel like shit. His head was pounding, his heart forgot how to work correctly. He was tired. He had enough. Why can't he have a normal life...like his brother...why was he stuck in his life like that...

"**Talk to me, Sasuke"** said Itachi sitting down on the bench next to his little brother, a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke was deliberately looking away. Itachi knows. This wasn't the first time. They all know why. If he talks now, to his brother, he knows he wouldn't be able to hold on and control himself like he always does. So he looks aways. Looks at everything he could find, the threes, the street, the people walking. Mostly couples after a party, groups of people laughing so hard it could wake the dead up.

Among those people, he could see a woman alone. Walking slowly. She was beautiful, even from far away. She just stood out from everything that is happening there.

"**Hinata"**

It was only a whisper but he felt like shouting from his inside.

* * *

He was plainly awake now.

No one else could have those midnight blue hair, this face.

It was her. He was sure.

The adrenaline pushes down his alcohol level so that he can run straight to her and catch up with the mysterious woman who he knows was Hinata. He was sure.

"**Sasuke-k...Sasuke-san ?"**

He was right! It was her. His little tomato.

_Oh god_, she hadn't changed a bit, still that round face with her red cheeks. She looks a little bit fatter now but she still the same. How long has it been? Three? Four?

Before he could start talking, the adrenaline went down and his liver had enough.

The last thing he managed to see before the ground hit him was Hinata worried look and two shadows behind him.

* * *

_Sometimes, when the moon allows it, when the stars align and the universe is at the right place, wishes came to life and people who truly hopes for something, get to see their miracle. _

_Sometimes, little actions paved the way to see life change. _

_Sometimes, you just have to believe. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Answering the comments at the end of the chapter_

_Enjoy! _

**Falling in love with an ex **

**Part Two**

When he woke up, the sun was too high and to hight, for him to still be asleep, especially not at his brother house, particularly after what happened yesterday.

_What time was it?_

Sasuke couldn't even open his eyes. Not that he wanted to.

Where was he for birds to come to his head singing? His head was pounding so hard, he just wishes to rip it off.

So basically, he had no idea of what time it was, where was he or what happened last night after he passed out. _Great._

Did Itachi buy another place to stay? It's weird. Doesn't look like Itachi's interior taste nor Kisame's. It was good enough to a single person but not a couple and especially not Itachi and his partner. It wasn't as neat organise compare to the elder Uchiha brother's rooms. Is it like a storage? Lots of boxes, books everywhere, clothes that look so minuscule...like for a tiny human…he couldn't hold a scoff out of his throat. A mini-human, that funny. An Itachi in a smaller size. A pocket Itachi...

Oh, he was _so _drunk last night. Could not remember when he started to drink or where. He just remembers himself sitting on the beach, watching the moon and Itachi finding him in a public park.

_Did _\- Did he actually dream of finding Hinata? Again? He did lose hopes of finding her, thinking she didn't want to be found and he respected that...in theory. But he did not lose the idea of the man she once saw in him, the man she once trusted when he himself did not trust himself. He did become that man.

That dream...It was so _vivid_, felt so real...he could still feel her skin under his touch. Soft, warm despite the weather.

The alcohol was still in him because he is definitely hearing things. He could still hear Hinata, her sweet voice calling him, calling his name.

"**Sasuke**."

He did jerk fast when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ready to attack but -

_Oh God, it was her! _

It was actually her!

It was Hinata!

And she was calling him! Sasuke didn't know what God or Goddess he pleased and what he did, but he will do it again. Without a doubt.

She looks beautiful. Her hair was cut short, like shoulder length. He just wants to touch it again, to touch her, hug her. Maybe it was the alcohol but he started to see her blurry_. _

_Oh, was he really gonna cry? Right now?_ He can't remember the last time that happened. He is so stupid. Trying to hold every feeling.

She was so close but so far at the same time. He could hear his heart pumping through his whole body, nothing else.

* * *

After parking his car in front of Hinata's house, Itachi made sure to wait a dozen of minutes, letting them some time to catch up, to Sasuke to grow up and with some chance, his little brother will get out of there alive or at least not badly hurt.

Clearly, there is no way for Itachi to go inside the lion den, especially with her current situation.

One Uchiha at the time.

One is enough for the moment.

When he decided to come in with everything he brought, he found his foolish little brother smiling at the young Hyuga. His baby brother wa happy...actually and genuinely happy. He was also calm.

Good for him.. but _who is going to address the elephant in the room?_

His brother is a good kid, but a stupid one also. He did not notice a single thing.

They had not seen him yet. They were talking. Everything seems normal. His brother as intact as far as he can say. Maybe Sasuke wasn't as desperate as Itachi thought.

"**Do you mind going out to eat with me tonight?"**

_Scratch that. _His brother is a _moron._

"**I don't think that's a good idea" **politely answer Hinata

"**Why not? Just a dinner between...two old friends"**

_And now he just signs his death warrant. _

_That idiot._

"_**We are not friends, **_**Sasuke. Because of you. Because of your family. I had to leave mine! I did not have a single friend out there. I couldn't find a single job at any universities in Japan, China or the rest of the goddamn world. I couldn't teach and never in my live I would teach again! You blacklisted me! You ruin my life Uchiha Sasuke! I am lucky the Uchiha are much more hated than loved here, if not **_**my **_**child to be would have to leave on the street."**

She was, _ literary,_ red. She was furious. Both the Uchiha present could understand that. She was angry, who could blame her. If she could, she would had throw them out.

His world just broke under his feet. He knows everything she said was true and he was lucky and grateful she opened up her door for him.

He was a jerk. A coward. An idiot. He could have done things better. Stood up to his mother even when she threatened to disown him.

_She was pregnant_…

She moved on with her life not that he expect her to stop living until he comes back to her or her coming back to him. He destroyed her world, and peaceful world and for that, he does not deserve mercy, not forgiveness but he can try fixing the wrongs.

"**Nothing I could say could erase all of that. I'm sorry, I really am… Let me help you. I can help you with your child, with everything you want or need. I am forever in your debt, Hinata."**

With a bow, Sasuke left her house not without leaving his number and his credit card.

"**Use it however you want. I will make things better, I swear. I will be the **_**knight**_**."**

* * *

**callionope : **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter

**Mendokuzai21** : Thaanks! I'm not sure about the angst but there will be drama, a lot of it! Also - no cheating from anyone, Hinata is a grown-ass woman, she has some backbone. Naruto is coming for the next chapter, he will be Fan-tas-tic! Sorry this is going to be a SasuHina story but if you have another OTP with Naruto I could try to put it in (except Sakura because it would be complicated)

** rcr** : She is pregnant! She has a little human in her (that so funny to write). The rest is mystery.

** Guest : ** Yeees! I wanted to give it another chance. One chapter per week (normally). Too much sadism, but don't worry there will be some.

For the on(s) wishing me to _kill myself, death wishes _over a fictional Writing I sugest you to try therapy. Know that I will find a way to report you. If you hate my writing this much, don't read it. If you continue you will cause yourself a heart attack.

Fanfiction as the name mention it is for and by _fans_. So back off.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and see you next week! Naruto is coming in!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello people! Thank you for the support for this story._

_Enjoy this chapter._

_**Falling in love with an ex**_

_** -Part 3-**_

After cleaning up, Hinata decided that she felt good. No worries, no guilt, no sadness, she is good. She just finished rearranging the living room, even if the Uchiha brother cleaned after themselves and half of her belongings where in boxes ready to be moved across the city into her new home. The brothers had left minutes ago after making sure she was alright...which was kind of their part...she thinks, at least...even if this was Itachi's little brother's fault….

_How dare he! _She welcomes them in her house, cooked, be a good host for the people who destroyed her life and he had the _audacity _to say that to her!

_How dare he! That...that -_

_The nerve of him…_

No, that's not good. She needs to keep her calm. He doesn't have control over her life anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata stood up to feed herself and the little _kit_ inside her while trying to find her phone to call the man she knows could help her. Once she finds it, she put it aside and started cooking some salad to go with the rest of meat she had in her fridge. Once her meal is done, she decides to text _him_. Even if he is a little up in the moon, he is her dear her friend...more than just a friend. He is her partner, the father of her unborn child.

While texting him, she wonders when did he have time to change his and her contact information...again without her to notice.

_Only him could do that… _She really shouldn't have watch that movie with him.

To: _**Best Baby Daddy ever**_

From: _**SunFlower**_

At: 10:25

_Do you think you can come today? Things weren't pretty with him._

To : _**SunFlower**_

From: _**Best baby daddy ever**_

At: 10:30

_I will be there tonight, okay? _

_Don't hesitate to text me at any time :)_

_I just have some meetings. Boooring, just want to come and snuggle with both of you. _

_Why don't you go take a shower? There's still a bath bomb in the bathroom ;) ;) _

To : _**Best baby daddy ever**_

From : _**SunFlower**_

At: 10:32

_ Good idea! Thank you._

_ Itachi bough a looot of things for me and the baby. I will open them later._

_ Send you the pictures this afternoon_

_ Kiss_

Leaving her phone in the kitchen, Hinata follows his advice. Times to times, that man could have good ideas.

A good long bath would probably calm her. Stress and anger wasn't a good mix for her actual state, so she adds that _famous _bath bomb he brought to help her calm down, plus as he said _" Look Hina, it's a magic portal! That's so great!"_. Playing with the bubble as the man _-thanks to whom she was pregnant -_ advise her to do, Hinata actually begin to relax. That was good.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let herself in the water.

How long has it been? When was the time she saw him?

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Her first boyfriend...her first lover. The boy she adored and the man loved. _Oh, and she did loved him._ From day one to the day he broke her heart, the day of _his _wedding with Haruno Sakura now Uchiha Sakura. _Funny_, years ago she remembers dancing with Sasuke talking about how she was going to be _Uchiha Hinata _or _damn his family_ he will become _Hyuga Sasuke_. She remembers what they planned when lying on the beach at night. How their life will change. How he will follow her in any city where she would have a job and " _hell to the others which missed their chances_". She trusted him. How not? The way he looked at her. His eyes, she remembers losing herself in it. Seeing her future and their life together.

That day they humiliated her, made her life a living hell. Him...his mother...his now-wife...they ruined her. Ruined her life. Ruined her future. She had barely touched her life-dream when they crushed it. Never in her life, she had been more devastated, more humiliated than when they publicly shamed her. Accusing her of sabotaging the _wedding of the year_ as the bitter ex she is, having low morale, wanting to sleep with an engaged man.

So many things have been said to her...about her...the more damaging: her alleged drugs abuse, sleeping with an underage boy, and so many other things. This has caused all universities to blacklisted her. Never in her life, she would teach…

Her name was forever tainted. No one wanted to work with her. Why would they? Even if they wanted to, they would also be in the Uchiha red spot. No one wanted that. It has been three years and her only solution was to change her name and run away. To reinvented herself.

Her father' solution after she denied all his plans about _crushing _the Uchiha, literally and not. And she did.

She became Arashi Hinata. A simple Japanese girl who wanted to travel: Canada, Peru, Brazil, the West Indies, the United Kingdom, France, Spain, Sweden, Ethiopia, South Africa, Russia, India, Australia. Basically she became the _woman who walked the Earth._ She had been all around the world. Meeting amazing people, having new friends. Expanding the family business all over the world...basically, giving the middle finger to the Uchiha in less than three years. Working from the shadow.

She did a good job but she misses her home… She could have stay but her family would have turned to dust. Shame. The Hyuga are powerful but no one can survive that. And their also known to killed those have dirtied their name….Those stories dated back to the precedent era.

Nevertheless, that trip was perfect for her. For her life, for her to grow up, to have experienced. Of course, she missed teaching...it was her dream and never she could realise it. Thinking about that crushed her heart.

Now, she is back to the city that saw her grow, falls in love…

_Narashami_.

The place where she went for her first - and last- fugue. Her dad raised hell to find only to discover her asleep in the arm of the son of the Uchiha. Oh, Hyuga Hiashi was mad and tried to kill Sasuke. That memory made her laugh. In the end, even if he wasn't found of Sasuke, he welcomed him in the family. Her dad, because of his position was strict. Having to raise to little girls alone and after that, he little boy in addition. He didn't know where to look at. Neji and Hanabi use to cause trouble. Her...She was the calm one..or more accurately, the anxious one who didn't want to upset her daddy.

She could lie and say she hadn't been welcomed into the Uchiha, but that wasn't true...Father and sons welcomed her. Only the mother _hated _her. Like really hated her. She had tried everything. Trying to bond with her, looking into things the Uchiha mother like and hates, giving her some place to be, trying to get to know her. Nothing ever works. She didn't understand why seems to hate until her father and Fugaku, both drunk, told her and Sasuke the story of Arashi Hitomi, her mother, choosing to marry Hiashi after having been with Fugaku who still hold some feeling for her before being with his wife. It was...fun to watch but also painful...Mikoto was a lovely woman and she hated her over something she has nothing to do with and happened more than thirty years ago!

She used to think that when she will have a child, she would understand to some extent...But at twenty-eight years old and four-month pregnant, she doesn't understand a single thing about Mikoto Uchiha.

Her child to be was the centre of her life. She wonders he would look like her or like the father. Black or blond hair? Tall or short? Maybe a mix of the both of them…That would be nice.

* * *

Just outside of Hinata's house, a car park right next to her's. A ray of sunshine came out to enter Hinata's house easily without her knowledge. As if he was at his home. Putting his key and everything that were in his pocket into the little bowl by the door. His backpack stays in the main entrance, same with his shoes. Obviously, in know his way and have his custom-like taking an ice tea small bottle before heading to the living room.

He finally finds her in the middle of boxes he knows were tiddly organize. She is so the opposite of him. Maybe that why their relationship didn't succeed. Doesn't mean she is no one to him. On the contrary! She means the world to him! An absolute, wonderful woman who agrees to be a family with him. Bearing his child to be...A boy. He is going to have a little boy in less than five months. He just can't wait. To be a father, a have a child. She neither can't wait but he knows that the pregnancy isn't an easy thing. Although he is impatient to have his own little family, he is also afraid of losing her, of messing up with her or his baby. He doesn't know a single thing about having a family from growing up orphan. But just looking at Hinata, happily opening what he thinks are Itachi's gift for her and the child, Naruto knows he doesn't have to worry much than he should. He has the best partner possible for this new adventure. With her, he could affront everything that would come to them. He will protect both of them. His precious people.

The moment she saw him behind her, a smile appears on her face and he couldn't resist to hug her. A bear hug. His signature move.

"**Welcome home, Naruto-kun."**

"**It's been too long, isn't it Hinata-chan?"**

It's might have only been a week, but that was too long to be separated from them.

Having her in his arm, and his son in her, Naruto would never let anything happen to them.

Believe it!

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I want to know your favourite moment, tell me!**

**Stay tuned for the following chapter next week ( Sunday night)! **

**This chapter arrived a little sooner but it seems that I can't really wait.**

**(If anyone knows are to jump line, please tell me)**

** silviaw : **SH Power! OTP

** rcr : ** The father is a sunshine! Did you have an idea of you he could be?

He is a man, he has to make amends. As much as every adult need to do.

** Reader : **Thank you for backing me up, I'm still trying to find a way to report it. Did you guess for the father? Next chapter we will be in Sasuke's little head. Anyway : Thaaaaaanks you for the compliments, it's so good to hear that!

** Guest : **Sorry, sorry! A chapter per week is good enough, no ? Yes! I just thought of Itachi and Kisame just appeared. I see that I'm converting you into a crackshipper, good. I hope the chapters are good enough for an actual story. Thank you ^^


End file.
